The Soul in the Wind
by Kaze no Namida
Summary: Faia-chan, a soul, has been awakened. Jou has fallen in love with her, but will forbidden feelings show another loves Faia? R&R!
1. The Awakening

Self-symbolic, I'm the girl. The lost one in the tangle of paths that make our lives. Don't ask why I'm writing in third person, when I'm writing about myself; I don't even know myself.  
  
Jou: Does she look like she owns Yu-Gi-Oh?!?!?!?  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Awaking  
  
~*~*~  
  
Her body hung limply in the wind, swaying her dress back and forth. The long white dress she wore was tormented by tree branches, who liked to tangle themselves with her silky garment. Her eyes were shut painfully, as if to keep someone or something from entering her. Her hair, swayed so perfectly in the wind, the brown blended with the dead of the branches. She was simple to look at; no one pretty, no one special. She swayed there the wind, it had lifted her up into the sky years before. She had grown used to the power of it swaying her fame. Her body had grown used to the cold that was part of the power. Her bare feet and hands had long since lost any feeling. This girl, a soul of another. This body that so perfectly floated above the cold, harsh world. The spirit that had been hurt soo much that it gave up on all. Her body, the human form, tried to follow its soul, but it was stupid of course. The body fell and crumpled up on the floor, people saw this and rushed to help it. They called a building and a car with sirens came soon. They brought the body to a building were the soul would be once again imprisoned inside that body. A prison, a cell, a place were she dueled in her misery. A female voice sounded in the distance, awaking the girl from her painful slumber. Yet, the girl's eyes remained closed, as if in thought. The voice soon had a body. The body of the voice was medium in height, longhaired but you couldn't really see her because she was hidden in the shadows. A male entered the dead clearing of the deserted forest. His blonde hair swayed left to right as the wind played with it. His eyes, brown like the floating soul's hair. Yet his never wandered from the girls body like her hair did. His strong, muscular form was hidden beneath a pale t-shirt, and a blue jacket and jeans. He stared up at the female, his eyes were full of passion, yearning to help this soul. To bring the soul back down to him. The wind, ever so slightly, turned the females' head, just enough so that the young man could see her face; young and pink from the wind slashing at it for so many years. Her eyes were hidden from view by her bangs and her eyelids. Her nose was small but perfect in his mind. Her lips were just the right size to match his. Her body had matured since he had last seen her. The breast had grown larger, the stomach had become flatter, and the legs were thinner and longer. The dress caught upon a sharp branch, the wind yanked to free it, but the branch wouldn't give it up. Eventually each got what they had wanted. The branch got a large piece of the silvery dress, and the wind got the rest of the dress. The hole, however, grew. It grew to show the girls' legs, then her stomach. Yet a large piece covered the feminine area, then it too broke away. The boy shielded his eyes. The hole wouldn't stop there; it ripped through the chest. Then it fell off altogether. There the girl was, naked with only her hair covering her body. The brown hair, the brown hair with gold highlights that covered the girls' body. Her body slowly began its decent. The teenager rushed forward to catch the girl. Her eyes opened when she heard the twigs snap under his feet. Her graceful head flew up; she looked around. Then wings spread from her bareback. The boy was lifted up by the wind. He was close enough to the girl to touch her face. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers. They were blue like a fire, like the sea, like the sky. They were green like the grass, like the steam of a rose. Yet, they were also gray from all the hurt she had gone through. He was mesmerized. She blushed and looked away from his gaze. She wasn't used to men, after all she had been locked away in her own prison for 13 terrible years. She had only conversed with women during that time. She turned around, away from that man, and saw another female. She was on the ground with the dress that had contained the winged-girl for ages. The winged-girl saw that she was weeping, that the other girl couldn't see her. The girl suddenly looked up, and for some reason shielded her eyes. The winged-girl looked around, she saw that in the darkness a light, like moonlight, streamed from her body and some of her hair. The wind also picked up this girl, but she came not alone. The two came up, many similarities they had. One such was that they had multi-coloured hair, though the man had his strait up, the girls was down on her shoulders. When the winged-girl realized that this was a man, she blushed yet again. However, the mans' gaze was not only on her eyes but also on her chest. She blushed even more as she realized that this man was staring at her breasts. She turned away from the man only to face the other. She screamed, and then the spirits were back down on the forest floor, yet they had landed there gently and were all on their feet. The winged-girl looked down and was relieved to see the girl safely sit down. She turned north only to find yet another spirit staring at her. He had short brown hair like hers, blue eyes also like hers, He had a long white jacket with many gadgets and on the collar it had two initials; a K and a C. These two letters were connected, un-doubtingly standing for something. The white jacket spread out behind him as the wind blew through it. His blue eyes pierced hers, she screamed out in pain but she couldn't move anything, not even her eyes. His eyes soon left hers and wandered down her body, searching her up and down. His smirk from before grew. Her eyes filled with panic and her wings pounded through the air. The blonde-haired boy chased after her, twigs snapped from under him, twice he fell, but all the while he shouted a name. A name that had once been used to call her by. She stopped and waited in a corner of the clearing, she looked down at the boy. His small jacket making a nice little cape for him at the hips. Once the boy had stopped she willed the wind to bring him up to her. He was around six feet in height, about five inches taller than her. He was also about two years older than her; he was 15, thus making the winged-girl 13. His eyes were so intense, so fierce, all the girl wanted to do let the wind drop out from under him, but his eyes has made her motionless. He eventually made his way right next to her, she could feel his breath on top of her head. She maneuvered her hair so that it covered anything she didn't want to be shown. She took a long strand of hair and started playing with it, while she waited for the boy to stop staring at her. She took her eyes off of the strand of hair and put her eyes onto the ground, there she saw dead. The dead trees, the dead leaves, the dead ferns all stared back up at her. Her mind started to wander until she could feel his gaze upon her deepen. She closed her eyes and didn't dare think about anything. The boy began to talk his gaze rested on her eyelids, although she knew he wanted to have his eyes rest on another part of her body. His body became closer, and closer. With each step she trembled more. Then he lifted her head bent down and kissed her, and not on the cheek, no, on the lips. Her eyes flew open and she struggled to free herself, but he rapped his arms around her back. She twisted her head away from him and shut her eyes, but he only stooped lower to kiss her neck. Her eyes flew open again, she twisted her head back again and her arms went in between the two and she pushed. She pushed with all her might, but he held on. She started to cry, she was scared. So much had happened the day she awoke, more then she could handle. The boy realizing this stepped away from the girl letting his arms release her. But the wind that had been holding him up hadn't expected this and so the boy fell down. The girl quickly recovering from this swooped down to catch the boy. She wasn't at all prepared to save him and so when he landed on her wings she shrieked with pain. She somehow managed to get the boy onto her back and off her wings. He put his arms around her shoulders and his hand griped one another tightly. The girl saw this and looked at were the hands met. Her eyes grew huge. Her wings were getting weaker, so she stopped looking at where the mans' hands were in relation to her breasts and started looking for a clear spot to land in. She spotted one 5 yards to the left and so she quickly flew over there. Once on the ground she broke apart the mans' hands from her chest pushed him off of her back. She waited until he showed that he was okay, and then she yelled at him. Her hair flew everywhere as if it was a fire, the boy listen but it was more of an 'in- one-ear-out-the-other' type of listening. He was just too busy staring at her body to pay any attention. When she was done she felt much better and relaxed a little. The boy got up and striated his jacket. He walked forward towards the girl, she took a step away from the boy. The sound of footsteps brought the return of the multicolored-haired girl. However the strange man had come with her. He smirked at the winged-girl. The girl shivered, maybe from the cold, but mostly from fear. She was scared of these men. These men who stared at her chest, and yet was comforted by the girl. The winged-girl backed away from the two men only for her wings to feel another man behind her. She turned, the other man looked down at her, his long white cape flowing behind him. Her knees buckled out from under her. She fell onto her knees and hands. She soon started to whimper. Her wings folded up onto her back. Her hair streamed onto her shoulders, her chest and onto he back. Her pale figure in the darkness could be easily seen in the distance. The other girl ran to her. She bent down and placed her jacket over the others' back. One of the three men sat down, his name was Seto, I believe. The other two just stared at the females as they whispered to each other. The wingless- girl called to the man with the odd hair. He came and they too talked. He walked over to the other side of the other girl to look at the winged-girl.  
  
"Aibou, are you sure that this is Faia-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Yami, I am." the girl answered.  
  
His eyes looked at the winged-girl in disbelief. He had never liked Faia- chan. She had always been a pain to him. And yet today when he had seen her, he had wanted to kiss her, to hold her. He shook away those thoughts. ' They don't matter anymore. I can't like her, she is an enemy.' He still stared at the girl. The winged-girl felt his gaze; she looked up and said "Hello Yami-kun, long time and no see." And with that her last amount of energy left her and so she fainted. Her body fell forward and her wings weakly laid around the pale, motionless figure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the cliffy! I'll write the next chappie if people review!!! Wait I've written the next chapter. SHOOT. Wait!!! If you review I'll type and post the next chappie. *grins happily* 


	2. The Forest

Now where were we in the story? Ah, yes. She faints. And the disclaimer,  
  
Disclaimer: Me no owning Yu-Gi-Oh. Okay, Okay? Good, Good.  
  
Hmmm, that was kinda funny. Anyways. If you didn't know I'm Faia-chan, that's my nickname as well as Claire-chan. Yami-kun is Yami. Yami's aibou is Naka-chan or Sarah-chan. Yep, that's all, okay. I hope that cleared up any questions you might have had. And I know that I'm the main character. Hello? I wrote the story! I didn't know, and still don't know, if I should be posting it up here, or on FictionPress.  
  
On with the story!!!! *tackles piece of paper with pencil in hand* Ahem . . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Forest  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the winged-girl awoke again, she was in a room that wasn't hers, in a shirt that defiantly wasn't hers and her long brown hair was held up by some plastic. Her wings were cramped from being folded up on her back under the shirt. She got up out of the bed, out of the covers. She walked to a metal sheet, and stared at the reflection. Her hand reached up and untied the plastic that tamed her wild hair. Her long brown hair fell down to the floor, in fact the hair was longer than the girl was herself. She stretched her wings out. They ripped through the shirt, but unfortunately ripped all the way through the shirt, so now the girl was once again naked. Faia-chan fiddled with her hair, so that it covered her breasts and her other area. She didn't like clothes, they made her feel contained; she would rather be naked. She flipped back a piece of hair, and bent down to pick up the shredded shirt. Just then the blonde haired boy walked into the room. His jaw drooped. Faia-chan looked around, trying to see what his mind thought was so jaw dropping.  
  
"What is it?" she asked shyly. The boy still was frozen looking strait at her. She reached out her hand and waved it right in front of him. She blushed when she finally realized he was staring at her breasts again.  
  
"Erm. Nothing." He seemed to have gotten out of his trance. "I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Jounouchi, Jou for short. And you are Faia-chan."  
  
The girl nodded her head and put out her hand. The boy stared at it for a while before realizing what she wanted him to do with it. He took his and shook hers. 'Man, our hands fit soo perfectly . . ..' Jou's thoughts were along those lines. His hand began to squeeze hers, hard. She yanked it away. She looked at the man. 'He is handsomer in the light.' She thought. The sun from the windows touching his blonde hair, his strong body outlined. She looked at were his eyes laid and blushed.  
  
"Where are the others? You know from last night?" She asked. The boy looked confused for a moment then laughed.  
  
"You've been asleep for about two weeks, so really it was two weeks ago that you last saw them. But they're at school."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Faia-chan asked.  
  
"Because it was my shift." The boy replied.  
  
"Your shift?" She asked him. She wondered whether those men had watched her while she had slept, just the thought made her light up like a cherry.  
  
"Yep. See, Seto had Mondays. Naka-chan has Tuesdays. Yami has Wednesdays. We all split up Thursdays. And I have Fridays."  
  
Faia-chan blinked. "Wait, why have shifts though?"  
  
"So that when you woke up, someone would be here to clue you in." He touched her shoulder for emphasis.  
  
"Where is here?" The girl asked. She really didn't mind the boys' hand on her shoulder, just as long as he didn't plan to make any advances.  
  
" 'Here' is in Naka-chans' room."  
  
"Oh!! Where has she been sleeping?"  
  
"On the floor, Yami and I have to sleep in another room. Seto has to be all high and mighty and get his limo over here and sleep in his mansion." Jou was obviously jealous of Seto. He put more and more pressure on Faia-chans' shoulder. Not purposely of course, but Faia-chan didn't know that.  
  
"Stop!! You're hurting me." Faia-chan twisted away from his grip. Her hair flew all over the place in her panic.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't realize . . . . .." his voice wandered off as his eyes wandered down her face down to her chest. Faia-chan moved her arm so it covered her breasts. Jou looked like something he had cherished was stolen away from him. Inside of him, his host woke up and asked if she wanted anything to eat or drink.  
  
"What do you have?" she asked.  
  
"Ermm. Here let me show you." Jou said.  
  
Jou walked past her and then grabbed her hand. He ran down the stairs and down the hallway. He stopped for no reason, thus making Faia-chan run right into him. Jou turned around to face Faia-chan, his hand still in hers. When he looked at her the desire to kiss her overwhelmed him once more. There she was, her pale arm covering her chest, her hair streaming down her bare body, her silver wings were easily seen from behind her, her eyes were once again shut and her head was turned to the side. Although her body was motionless her bangs still moved, his hand dropped out of hers and he reached up and brushed back a loose piece of hair. She felt this and looked strait at him, her eyes staring at his in bewilderment. He moved his hand behind her head and down to her neck. He used his other hand to brush away her bangs. He bent down to kiss her, Faia-chan looked at Jou her blue-green- gray eyes scared but also curious. Their lips met, both felt something. Faia-chan felt as if the ground had dropped out from under her. Jou felt that she was all his, his only love. Their lips melted into each other. Faia-chans' arms hesitantly laced themselves around Jou's neck. His hands moved from her head down, past her wings, to her back. He pulled her closer to him, her chest touched his, and then their legs were next to each other. Their lips were still together. Then out of nowhere Faia-chan broke away from Jou's embrace. He looked bewildered, like a lost puppy. He took a step towards her. She just blushed and looked away, her long hair brown hair twirling away from her. He moved another step forward; she backed away from him. His blonde hair moved in an invisible breeze. His brown eyes reminded her of a forest; her forest. She turned and ran away from the boy, she ran out of the house. She heard the boy running behind her. Her wings pounded and cut through the sky. She flew over the land, searching. Searching for her forest. Her hair rippled through the sky. She passed a school and could have sworn she saw Seto outside of it. Her body made a small shadow on the ground that was hardly noticeable. Her hair was all over the place, it left her body: leaving her exposed. She didn't care. She saw her forest and her wings pounded harder. She reached her destination; the forest. When she landed she saw that there was green in it. Green = life. Life coming out of death. She wandered around the clearing amazed. She heard feet. Her head went up and she saw Jou, Seto and a smaller boy coming out of the black forest. The boy was around ten-ish, his black hair blended well with the darkness of the forest. The girl blushed when she saw Jou. She turned back to the clearing. She sat down, she traced a heart with her for finger. She saw a group of flowers grow were she had touched the ground. She got up, where she had laid down there was a bed of grass. She gasped. She ran over to a tree and pressed her hand against it. When she pulled her hand away there was a fresh layer of bark. She turned around in amazement. She was grinning. The three males couldn't help it; her smile was infectious. Seto how ever had a small smile while Jou and the little boy, Mokuba I believe his name is, smiled ear-to-ear. Seto touched his jacket and said something into it. About five minutes later a helicopter with the initials K and C, again they were connected, arrived. It landed in the clearing. The air made Setos' cape fly even more crazily, as well as Jous' and Faia-chans' hair streamed away from her body. She blushed, and tried to cover her body. Seto started to get into the helicopter when he stopped to look at Faia-chan, her hair streaming to all ends of the earth, and her pale body uncovered. He glanced down at his brother who was also staring at Faia-chan. Seto was distracted because the pilot called to Seto saying that they'd better go soon. Seto and his brother got into the machine and then they were off, the metal blades lifting them up off the ground. Mokuba waved goodbye to the girl, his eyes following her hair as it moved. She waved goodbye to him too. Then they were gone, leaving Faia-chan alone with Jou. She rushed over to him, grasped his hand and dragged him over to a tree. She placed her hand on the tree and put Jous on it too. She pulled them both away, and to Jous' amazement the bark had grown a-new where his hand had been. They did this the rest of the afternoon; this giving the forest a new life. Around 2-ish they collapsed onto the ground. The winged-girl was leaning onto Jou's chest. Jou had his arm under her and was playing with a strand of her hair. At least that's hoe Naka-chan found them. Yami was surprised at how fast Jou worked. He had known that the two would get together but he had expected it by next week or something along those lines. Faia-chan and Jou blushed when they realized that Naka and Yami were there, they broke away from each other and laughed about it, as if to say nothing had happened. And the only thing that they would tell anyone is that what happened that was only that the two, Faia and Jou, had fallen head over heels in love with each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well! That was a rather, um, interesting chapter, ne? Shorter, but it has a lot of info in it. I hope you'll review for it!! Now that my sick day is over I got to go get the homework from school. *grumbles* Anyways. This might be the end of this story; I find no point in writing any more to it. *sigh* Reviews are always welcome!!!!  
  
~*~*~ Midnights' Yami ~*~*~ 


End file.
